A Night to Remember
by CharmiaArkenstone
Summary: A broken-hearted girl gives in to the pressure of visiting a brothel in the hope of finding some comfort in a lover for a night. Only, the man she buys turns out to be much more than what she expected. One-shot. Smut. Thor/OC(Harmony) Please review!


**This is a stand-alone one-shot between Thor and my OC, Harmony Lockehart, and doesn't connect to any of the stories with this pairing.**

 **Contains mature content. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Harmony, more so than anything, was pushed over the threshold of the brothel, surrounded in a cluster of her giggling girlfriends. She shouldn't be there. It felt wrong. But she'd submitted to the pressure of her friends to do this wild thing and forget the hurt inside, even if just for a night.

She thought she loved him, and she thought he loved her…the man who may as well have been a ghost now.

He'd never bedded her. Harmony had thought it was because he wished to take his time with her, get to truly know her before they engaged in such intimacy, that's what he told her anyway. But in reality, that was just his way of saying he was bedding countless other women – prettier women, women with experience, women with fire in their bellies and hearts. Not like her.

When she'd fallen, her friends had been there to catch her. They tried a number of things to help her but nothing yet worked, so one of her more…liberally minded friends came up with the idea of taking Harmony out for a night of wild passion and abandon.

They'd come to the greatest brothel in the city, the very best for their sweet friend. This particular brothel had the reputation of having a man who was looked upon as a god among his fellow men, and went by the name Thor. Women, and men, flocked to him, willing to pay ten times more than expected for a single night with him. Harmony had no idea what was in store for her.

The brothel was busy but not crowded as the group of young women entered, elegant and beautiful, with a subtle aroma of perfume on the air. The 'leader' of the maidens was greeted by the establishment's owner with all the customary pleasantries. "My friend, the one with the red-brown hair," she whispered in a low voice to the owner, glancing at Harmony, who was looking around shyly, "Her name is Harmony. Make sure she receives the very best. The poor girl suffers a broken heart; her betrothed cast her aside."

The owner nodded with a smooth smile and the young woman paid all he was due. The group of girls waited, chattering and giggling amongst themselves, all eager with excitement, except one. Harmony fondled nervously at the fabric of her dark blue dress, sure as hell that she stuck out like a sore thumb. This was not her place.

In the next few short minutes, girl by girl was led off by beautiful men. Harmony was left with the three remaining friends in her group when the owner approached her personally. She froze with nerves, cheeks paling.

"No need to look so alarmed, my lady," he said softly, the air of charm around him, "Are you Harmony?"

"Yes," the girl replied quietly.

The owner offered his hand politely, "Come with me," his words were full of promise.

Harmony glanced back at her friends; they nodded, grinned and giggled in encouragement. Deciding to be brave, Harmony placed her hand in the owner's before she could think too much.

"I am told you have been wronged," he told her as her lead her to a grand, private room, "I am deeply sorry for your hurt. And I hope this might help put you on the mend." He knocked before entering without a reply.

The room was lavish and gorgeous. A huge bed graced a generous proportion of the room, sitting opposite a marble fireplace. Several fine rugged adorned the floor. In the further corner was a table and a handful of chairs, bowls of fruit and jugs of wine on the table's surface, and silk curtains rippled by the windows. But all of that material beauty seemed pointless when Harmony's eyes fell upon the man waiting for her.

With a second's glance, the maiden needed no telling of who would be taking her to bed that night. A golden haired giant of a man with blazing crystal sapphire eyes. Nothing but a loincloth adorned his godly body. Each and every muscle was defined, huge and smooth, covered with golden tanned skin. Harmony's lips parted innocently, a butterfly gasp falling from them as she took in his beauty and sheer size, her heart frozen in her chest.

"Thor, this is Harmony," the owner said, leaving her side to place the coins in Thor's huge hand, "I want you to take very good care of her. I've been informed her heart is…frail at the moment after she was wrongfully abandoned."

Harmony inwardly flinched. Was her pain and misfortune to be broadcast to everyone?

Thor looked her up and down lazily in a way that made her quiver, not saying a word as he turned to put the coins on the table. The owner gave a formal bow to her before swiftly exiting. The resonating thud of the door closing echoed in her heart. Her eyes, doe-like but trained, fixed on the herculean man who was now turning back to her, and Harmony couldn't help but notice the gentle movement of his thick muscles with those simple movements.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked her, voice like a gentle rumble of thunder.

Harmony opened her mouth, but she did not know what to tell him. Was she frightened? Or would it be better to call it nervous or timid? And if she was frightened, was it of him? She shut her mouth quickly and glanced down for a moment.

"You certainly seem frightened," Thor said, moving closer, slowly, predatorily. He towered above the young girl as he took those final few steps. Harmony couldn't help but swallow nervously. It didn't feel right, she knew she shouldn't be there.

With more gentleness than he would normally ever use, Thor crouched and swept the tiny maiden into his arms, as if she were a bride. His unbreakable hold secured her to his bare chest, the fabric of her dress soft beneath his hands, and it was unmistakable how tense the girl was. "Not to worry, I shall take gentle care of you," the giant murmured.

He took a careful hold of Harmony's forearm and guided it around his neck, able to hold her effortlessly in a single arm. As he carried the maiden to the bed, Thor looked at her closely, somehow being sure already that he'd remember this one. He'd bedded hundreds upon hundreds of women, and it was part of his profession to let none of them become anything to him, while he would be whatever they wanted him to be. But this girl – her pale face was framed by red chestnut curls, a rare shade of colour, and such innocent brown eyes looked up at him, telling him over and over again in silence that she was as pure on the inside as she was on the outside. Her shy, soft nature set her apart as well. Thor almost had no doubt that she was a maiden, but he would find out for sure for himself.

"I don't suppose you get many like me here," Harmony muttered, surrendering to the urge to let her head fall to rest on his great shoulder.

"I welcome the change, sweetling," Thor purred, the tip of his nose brushing against hers as he gazed deep into her swirling chocolate orbs. "What brings you here, little lady?"

Harmony didn't answer straight away; Thor extended his arms and settled her on the luxurious bed as though she were the most precious thing in all the world, before he slowly, deliberately, climbed over her so that he loomed like a mountain over her. Harmony shrank back instinctively, unused to the closeness of another in this way. She didn't know what she expected him to do until he unhurriedly eased himself onto his side, leaving him shadowing her protectively.

"A mistake on my part," Harmony replied in a soft voice.

Thor brushed his knuckles across her delicate cheek, "What makes you say that?"

"This is not a place where I belong. I gave in under duress. My friends, they mean well, but this is not the way I would choose to make myself feel better," she told him honestly.

"Well," Thor took a deep breath, even that being enough to flex his bulging muscles, "perhaps I can change your mind about that."

Just as Harmony opened her mouth, Thor's lips covered hers, firm and strong, yet with an unmistakable tenderness, just like he'd promised. The way she coyly returned his kiss set his loins alight with fire; he couldn't deny he had a taste for the innocent ones. They were rare in his profession.

Thick, strong arms forced their way around her soft, tiny body, one secured around her shoulders, the other locked on her waist with a strength more brutal than Harmony had been expecting. Thor heard her softly whimper against his mouth and his arms involuntarily tightened on her. Any escape denied, Harmony allowed herself to soften her tensed body and caress his warm lips in return with a flickering candle of passion.

Harmony slowly pulled away, in need of breath, and Thor found himself intrigued by the tiny gap between those rosy lips, where soft gasps and sweet words were released. The maiden watched his expression darken, a look that made each nerve in her body ignite with something she'd never felt before. So much want, lust, something bordering on need. Harmony told herself that it probably wasn't real. He did this every day, he was paid to act as though he loved it, as though each woman gave him a whole new experience. But what she didn't know was that she was actually rather interesting in the eyes of this man.

"Are you a maiden?" his voice was low and husky; he felt a tiny shiver under his hands.

Harmony pressed her lips together, eyes down, and made two little nods of her head. Looking closely, the giant brushed his knuckles against her cheek again, a gesture of his comfort and promise of his care. Now the girl was set apart even further – some women were shy or timid by nature but even when they came to the brothel, they knew what they were in for and it didn't have to mean anything to them in their hearts. But this little one…

Thor felt a sudden huge weight of pressure on his shoulders. He loved nothing more than making stars explode behind a woman's eyes, discovering her physical form with the utmost attention, while also having her return what he dealt. But a woman's first time should be soft and tender, at least at first, taken with care and consideration, not just some mindless fuck.

He had no doubt in his ability to pleasure this girl, though just knowing that he was her first lover set a stone responsibility in his heart. He would make this night a living dream for her. Tonight would be just for her.

"Will it hurt? I've heard it hurts," Harmony whispered, bordering on a fearful whimper.

"Yes, it shall hurt, sweetling. Forgive me," Thor replied, equally softly. He was a large man, a very large man. A slip of his control could easily damage her. It would have hurt less with another man in the brothel. And she wasn't exactly strongly built herself.

"It's not your fault," Harmony said quickly, looking into his eyes, "Just please be careful."

"Of course, little lady," Thor purred, "I shall do anything you ask of me. Tonight, I am yours. Let me give you everything…" his velvety voice trailed off as he lowered his lips to Harmony's.

She met him with surprising vigour, suddenly holding onto him with all her harmless might, and Thor knew in that second that she had given herself to him, only she had done so willingly, not for a handful of coins.

Harmony wanted to remember everything. She savoured the taste of his mouth as his tongue lapped against hers with a gentle dominance that made her feel nervous and safe at the same time. The balance of power between them was odd – Harmony had technically bought Thor for the night and it was his job to satisfy her, yet, he was built like a god, had the strength of a titan and unimaginable amount of experience in the ways of love that Harmony would probably never amount to in her whole life.

Thor's body burned against her, warmth humming silently into the fabric of her dress. Using one hand on his neck to keep herself held up, Harmony threaded the fingers of the other through his hair, silky tresses like molten gold, unintentionally coaxing him to release a soft rumble from his chest. In turn, she shuddered back, her heart fluttering uncontrollably. Second by second, Thor's hands sparked with a ferocious energy. His darker, less chivalrous side yearned to cover every inch of that tiny, fragile body, to make _her_ completely _his_ for that night, to crush care and gentleness in his hands, under his feet, beneath his mighty body.

Before his control slipped irrevocably away, Thor pulled back. Harmony's lips were reddened, her cheeks ever more rosy, eyes dreamy. But a haze of confusion slipped over them as she looked into his face, questioning wordlessly. "Forgive me," Thor sighed huskily, "I'm not used to restraining myself this way. And I doubt my," he paused briefly to pick a word, "employer would be very pleased if I harmed a client, even by accident."

"You could probably pick him up over your head and hurl him twenty yards," Harmony smiled for the first time that night with her playful words, using her hold on his neck to pull herself closer, almost touching.

"No, no," Thor chuckled softly, "At least thirty," he joked. Harmony, momentarily overwhelmed by an almost affectionate desire, pressed her lips to his. "Are you sure you wish me to continue? I do not wish for you to be hurt any more than necessary, since you are a maiden."

Harmony nodded, "I trust you." The certainty in her own voice took her by surprise, but it was all forgotten as Thor claimed her mouth again, gliding his skilful tongue into her sweet mouth.

He rolled them effortlessly, carefully easing Harmony onto her back and felt her heart quicken. He kept his weight off her, not quite trusting his strength and her frailty. But with the way she pulled at his neck, curled her little fingers in his hair, told him precisely what she yearned for. Knowing he couldn't deny her, Thor lowered his colossal body inch by inch until their forms moulded together like one. The girl was so warm and soft beneath him. A protective instinct stirred in Thor's gut, bordering on possessive, and he longed to know the feel of her bare flesh. He'd been holding himself on his hands but took a risk of slipping an arm under the girl's body. She was crushed between his arm and his chest, nearly in pain, and couldn't help the delicate whimper that escaped her.

Thor instantly tried to ease away but she held fast to him, whimpering again. "Hush, sweetling," Thor murmured against her lips, "I'm not going anywhere," he looked down at her chest, eyeing her clothes, "Let's relieve you of that, shall we?" his velvety voice turned sultry, nothing but hunger lingering in his eyes.

This time when he pulled away Harmony let him. Thor moved onto his knees, sitting back on his heels and coaxed Harmony to sit up on her elbows. His fingers were surprisingly nimble at their job as they worked at the lacing of her pretty dress, while his eyes stared straight into her face, and a grin perked at his features to see her innocently looking away. But he realised that she was frightened again. Her trembling was barely contained as more of her delicate body was exposed bit by bit.

Tiny hands curled into stiff fists, heart and breath uneven. She wanted to enjoy it, to want it, but she just couldn't – what if he didn't like her? What if there was something somehow wrong with her? The uncertainty was almost unbearable.

With the lacing of her dress undone, Thor expertly slipped it off of her, carefully guiding her to move in the right way so he could gently pull away her top layer of clothing, leaving her in the flimsy underclothes. Harmony expected him to continue undressing her, but she found herself watching with mild confusion as the blond giant lay down beside her on his back. Then he reached over with one arm and settled his hand on her shoulder, a gentle curl in his fingers to pull her towards him. Harmony realised what he was asking; he wanted her on top of him, maybe so she wouldn't feel trapped and helpless.

Shy in her movements, Harmony swung her leg as gracefully as she could over his thick torso, settling on his rock-hard abdominals. Thor cupped the back of her head, pulling her, maybe a little too hard, down to his mouth. The bow in her body forced her muscles to strain. Just as she started to lengthen her legs out, Thor's other hand clamped down on her back. The breath was knocked out of her as she thudded into his chest but Thor's mouth would not release her. Greedily, the hand on her back roamed over her skin, feeling her shape.

That hungry grasp lowered to her backside and squeezed, making Harmony tense in both nervousness and excitement and she involuntarily her hips flexed back into the huge, hot palm. She kissed him with growing abandon, losing herself so deeply in him, so that she didn't notice his other hand leave her hair until it settled on her hip. A careful grip, with such an endless strength behind it, held only with iron control, eased Harmony a few inches down, steadily lifting her a fraction before lowering her onto his concealed member.

Harmony pulled away from his lips with a gasp, a ruby red flush spreading to her breast. Her eyes poured into his. She wasn't sure whether to feel afraid of the immense size she felt beneath her, or to let herself become lost in the bliss he had unlocked for her, just with a simple touch. On his golden chest, her tiny fingers dragged across his flesh as she registered the awakening of sensations she didn't think were possible.

Thor's grip secured itself, and he started pulling and pushing her back and forth over his aching manhood ever so slowly. Harmony pushed herself up into a kneeling position, finding it easier that way to drag her untouched vulva over his long, thick length. She could barely breathe, almost forgetting how to inhale as ripples of ecstasy shuddered through her innocent body and she was sent to new heights she'd once thought unreachable.

Her hooded gaze found Thor's eyes, and the look she found unnerved her back into her timidity. She could have sworn he was looking into her very being, tearing into her soul like a wild beast. "Am I doing something wrong?" she whispered, already overcome with embarrassment.

"No, sweetling," Thor growled softly in reply, continuing to guide her hips over his hidden enflamed loins, "Do whatever you like best; I am yours tonight and yours alone." His words unnerved her. She wasn't sure how to respond, she was not a dominant sort of person, submissive if anything, especially intimately.

"I'm _yours_ ," the girl said before she could think, "I'm in your hands, not the other way around."

Thor didn't say anything to agree…but nor did he say anything to disagree.

He was patient with her as she learned her own body, content in the consistent humming of pleasure in his body while she rode his length at a careful, timid pace. At the same time though, Harmony subconsciously started to learn what Thor liked as well; what made him groan more loudly, what made him growl and tighten his hands on her delicate hip bones. Unlike Thor, she suspected, her strength had quite feeble limits and was soon forced to slow her movements, whispering, "Can I go on my back?"

Harmony barely finished her sentence before Thor flipped them effortlessly, bracing an arm to catch his weight as they landed, the girl beneath him suddenly breathless. He dove into her neck, tenderly assaulting her flesh with kisses and soft bites. It pleased him to feel her tilting her head, offering him her throat, her breath hot against his ear. Harmony was beginning to see why her friends had been so eager to bring her to the brothel; Thor's hulking body above her seemed protective and passionate, something that made her shy but not afraid. It was his capabilities that scared her, not his intentions.

She curled her fingers in his hair again, familiar and eager in doing so. Growling moans drowned her hearing, and before she could even think again, Harmony had pressed herself back into the mattress. Thor felt the deep shiver of her body, his teeth nipping sharply at her skin before pursing his lips to suck at the same spot. The beginnings of a strain were starting to form in Harmony's inner thighs, and it was then that she realised just how wide she had to spread to fit him between her legs.

The flesh of his firm sides was addictively hot against the insides of her thighs. She squeezed them softly and Thor responded instantly; his huge hand gripped her, lifting her right leg so he could fondle the swell of her backside and thigh. Gasping at first, Harmony let her head slump right back with a delicate moan as his long fingers continued to knead her flesh. Meanwhile his tongue dragged along her collar bone, leaving it glistening with his saliva. "Do you think you're ready?" he whispered huskily.

Harmony's insides shuddered brutally. At first her eyes were cast down, but then Thor's finger curled under her chin to make her meet his gaze.

"There's nothing to be scared of. Let me," he started pulling at her thin underclothes, propped on his elbows.

Harmony exhaled deeply, her body quivering uncontrollably with fear and anticipation. Her muscles were taut, waiting for fight or flight. The girl gulped quietly when Thor's surprisingly deft fingers hooked her underclothes over her shoulders, pulling the fabric down to reveal her flushed breasts and left it bunched around her bust-line, not yet exposing her fully. A soft growl hummed through Thor's lips as he drank in the sight of her; supple swells of ivory hued flesh, adorned with hardened rosy peaks.

Before she could stop herself, Harmony gasped at the feel of his heavy hand settling on her left breast, and the yielding flesh moulded into his palm. He seemed to test its weight and feel before covering the right with his other hand. Through hooded eyes, Harmony watched him push the heaving mounds together, creating a deep crevice in between. It certainly wasn't an unpleasant feeling; quite the opposite, in fact. She caught a glimpse of his cerulean orbs, blazing with hunger and lust as he began to knead her breasts together in a leisurely rhythm, long fingers constricting around the soft, yet firm flesh. Thor felt her body shiver, and grinned at how receptive her body was his to his ministrations.

He then lifted his hand and captured one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, making her eyes almost roll back in her head, and her fingers instinctively fisted his hair as she moaned. At first she was shy with her sounds, but with each suck and swirl of his skilled tongue, Thor seemed to encourage her to let go, and before long, Harmony made no attempt to hold back. He was giving her pleasure like she'd never thought was possible, and he deserved to know that.

"Look at you," the golden haired giant rumbled, "You're enjoying this, aren't you, sweetling?"

"Mmhm," Harmony hummed, body gently writhing, "Please, don't stop," she struggled for breath, begging, "Don't stop."

"Never," Thor growled silkily before fastening his lips around her other rosy peak.

Coils tightened all over her body, steadily winding her further and further to the brink of desperation. He relished in her whimpers and moans, and could feel her heat growing against his lower belly. He went on to kiss, lick and suck every inch of her creamy breasts, adeptly finding what she liked best so he could bring it upon her over and over. By the time he was finished, her skin was littered with red marks and darkening bruises. Thor looked upon his masterpiece with a sense of smugness about him, and it sparked a ripple of excitement from the maiden.

But when he moved to relieve her of all her clothing, the glint in her amber orbs twinkled into nothing. He hushed her with a gentle dominance, the power of his voice alone rendering her totally still as he pulled the last of her modesty away. Exposed and vulnerable beneath him, Thor couldn't help but growl in approval. He drew back to look at her, all of her.

Harmony couldn't help but fidget nervously under his gaze, unable to look at him for fear of seeing the look of dissatisfaction when he found something he didn't like. He'd seen endless numbers of woman unadorned, she would be nothing special.

Lifting a hand, Thor laid the pads of his fingers just above the valley of her breasts and glided them down her body slowly; between her breasts, over her stomach, just grazing over her navel. His eyes absorbed every feminine curve of her body, every dip and crevice, every contour of her frail bones. His thumbs rubbed lazy circles over her prominent hipbones while his gaze greedily took in the sight of her womanhood. While her personality reminded him of a child – in comparison to the other women he'd taken – he was pleased to see her body gloriously blossomed into womanhood.

"You're beautiful, sweet girl," he purred, "There's nothing to be ashamed of." He reached down and slid a finger up the length of her vulva, making her cry out as her body seized and twisted. Chuckling deeply, Thor began to stroke her clit in slow, lazy circles. "Your feelings may be confused, but your body cannot deny itself; you're already ravishingly wet."

He played her like an instrument, never growing tired of the sight of a woman, especially a maiden, in ecstasy. The way they writhed and squirmed, gasping and groaning, never failed to make his blood race. " _He_ would have never given you this, you deserve so much more," Thor told her huskily, thinking disdainfully of how someone could simply abandon such a sweet, innocent girl.

At his words, Harmony's eyes sharpened and widened at the same time. "I–I thought he loved me," she gasped out between strangled moans.

"He would never have been worthy of you, sweetling. You are beautiful and gentle and tender, and you should give your heart to a man who would see and cherish you for what you are. I will help you to forget him, I will show you pleasure and passion you've never dreamed of, I promise you," he stroked her cheek, almost too affectionately for the situation, and his eyes bore the truth into her. These were not just honeyed words that took shelter behind a simple lust for gold coins. He meant every word.

 _I love you._

Harmony nearly jerked as though she'd just been struck. Had she really just thought that?

Her heart had wanted to say it, but her head stopped her in time. But, how could she have thought such a thing? Was she delusional with hurt and pleasure? She must have been, surely…

With no warning, Thor pushed his middle finger between her flushed lips until it was buried to the knuckle in her tight heat. The long digit forced its way through tight, untouched muscle, which clamped down in protest. Harmony released a sharp whine of pain at the initial intrusion, but Thor was kind enough to let his finger remain still so her body could gently expand to fit him. There was a low throb between her legs, and the girl couldn't help her small struggles; Thor told her to relax and breathe, and then gave an experimental curl of his finger, rubbing against the soft, spongy wall. With another soft cry, Harmony arched her back, no longer in control of her own body. He curled again, and again, feeling her become wetter with each roll of his practised finger. He drew the digit back with all the care he could muster, and then pushed back in with two fingers.

"I don't think I can remember the last time I pleasured a girl as tight as you, little lady," the giant groaned, "You feel divine." He leaned forward to kiss her, meanwhile softly curling both fingers.

"Is it meant to hurt like this?" Harmony whispered against his lips.

"Yes, my sweet, but only for a while," he kissed her again, groaning softly into her mouth.

It took a little time, but her young body steadily opened and relaxed for him, and when he judged that she was ready, Thor withdrew his now glistening fingers to replace them with something else. He slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking her passion greedily while he pinned her with his gaze. The look of innocence on her face was utterly adorable. His responding smirk made her look away bashfully, only making him smirk all the more. He reached for his loin-cloth and rid himself of it in a flash. He often wished he didn't need to wear it at all – after all, he was only going to take it off again.

Harmony whimpered at his size. Ruby splashed over her cheeks. So that was what a naked man looked like…

Thor dropped to his hands and knees, trapping her with those long, strong limbs. Gods, he was enormous! Fixing her with a predatory grin, Thor coaxed her legs to open with his knees. As he lowered his great hulking body, Harmony wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in an attempt to anchor herself, and they had to stretch upwards to make up for their size difference. Thor could feel her shaking breath against his collar.

The weeping head pressed into her clit, causing her to flinch. "Shh, shh," Thor murmured, keeping still so she could become used to the feel him so intimately pressed to her.

Having him so close, the feel of him sent Harmony teetering on the edge of sanity. Such a simple touch was propelling jolts and waves up and down her spine. Every nerve was bursting with energy, needing more contact, more force. Whimpering beneath him, Harmony bucked her hips, trying to rub against his cock. The apprehension was killing her!

"Do it, please," she pleaded breathlessly.

Thor edged closer, the tip of his manhood perfectly positioned to drive into her tight heat, firmly pressed against her drooling centre. "Wrap your legs around me, and hold on as tightly as you need to," he forced out hoarsely.

Harmony did as she was told, finding that by lifting her legs to curl around him, her thighs were spread a little wider. Once her coltish limbs were folded securely around his sides, Thor eased his powerful hips forward, supressing his strength under lock and key. The head forced entry into her vice-like cavern, and a sharp cry of pain was ripped from Harmony's plush lips. Her back arched, limbs clutching his mighty body with all her effort. Every instinct screamed at her to run, to flee from this giant, but she was as good as his prisoner, tiny and helpless.

Sliding in inch by inch, Thor couldn't stop himself from releasing a low, deep growl that could have frightened nearly anyone, which was followed by a series of lustful grunts and groans. Terrified of him losing control and even more pain, Harmony whimpered out, trying to reach him, "Thor," her voice was tiny.

With a grunt, Thor arched his back to look down at her, "It's all right, I've got you," his voice was equally strained, only with insatiable desire.

Harmony's breath heaved in and out, and in the midst, Thor could work out one clear word, "Gentle…gentle."

"I will be, do not fear," he panted back, "So tiny…"

Thor began with slow, small rocks of his hips, longing to hear her pain dissolve into utter bliss. It pained his heart to know that he was hurting this little young woman so much, but it was a small price to pay for limitless pleasure he could give her. Even at his most gentle, Thor's body rammed Harmony into the bed, and he felt a true fear that he might break her. She whimpered every time he hit home, and small pearly tears rolled down the sides of her face, praying that soon her core would stretch and strengthen in the face of the agony.

To feel both hurt and rapture at the same time was a strange combination, and before long, her sounds of pain had rapidly quietened, now small enough to be consumed by Thor's growls and grunts. And when his hips next came forward, Harmony threw up her hips in a wanton buck to meet his thrust. Thor's giant hands curled into menacing fists, nearly tearing the crumpled balls of fabric he gripped.

"Uh, good girl. Do that again," his voice was like a rumble of thunder in her ears.

Shuddering at his command, Harmony obeyed, and found her own rhythm quickly so she could meet every one of his thrusts. A delicate sheen of sweat had broken through around her hairline, and she could feel her heart pounding like tumbling boulders.

"Yes, that's it. Just like that, my sweet little girl," at his words, Harmony quivered in delight, overcome with an urge to please him as he pleased her.

"Harder…please," she gasped out, and Thor was more than happy to indulge her request.

His strength hurt a little at first but it was quickly swept aside by a tidal wave of ecstasy. Small hands gripped his thick biceps, no longer able to keep them strained around his neck. A burning coil began to tighten in her lower belly. The sensation caught her off guard, something she'd never felt before. Second by second, thrust after thrust, the outside world became lost in a blur. Any pain had become nothing more than a memory.

"You see it now?" Thor whispered gruffly, "This is what we live for, behind it all. Pleasure is life, sweetling. And it is yours for the taking."

Harmony could only nod at his words, her voice stolen from her in gasp and moans. She continued to rock her hips upwards, finding that if she lifted herself enough, Thor's cock would strike an especially soft spot in her depths. The reward was infuriatingly addictive. Driving through her growing tiredness, Harmony clutched Thor's arms to hold her upper body as still as possible. He was everywhere around her, dominating her senses, so huge and powerful. The liking of their drastic size difference was mutual.

Thor had taken smaller women, taller women, larger women, thinner women, all kinds, and he adored them all. Though he couldn't deny the soft spot he harboured for the little ones, especially when their quims gripped his cock so needily in the way Harmony's did. He loved how fragile they felt in his arms and under his body. And similarly, Harmony had found she looked for size in finding someone attractive – someone who could protect her, look after her and shelter her, someone strong and intimidating. And no one fit that description quite like Thor did.

He intimidated her, maybe even scared her a little, yet there was something inside her that trusted him instantly. He would protect her and keep her safe; he wouldn't use his physical size and power to abuse her, only to pleasure and comfort her.

Thor's force steadily built, the reins of his control easing bit by bit. Before long, he was fucking her like an animal, but Harmony didn't mind one bit. She was too breathless to scream, the air constantly knocked out of her by his now brutal thrusts as he worked them both towards their ultimate release.

Harmony didn't know what was coming, but she did know that she desperately longed to find out. She kept her hips at the angle to receive Thor's cock in the most exhilarating way.

Frustrated whines and whimpers tore from her reddened lips, and she prayed for the strength to keep going until she reached that mind-blowing peak of passion.

"Come on, little one, come for me," the lustful giant coaxed in a way that made her walls clenched vigorously around his shaft. "I know you want to. Let me feel you come undone around my cock, and then I can fill you up," he chuckled as she gave a particular eager buck.

He kept whispering to her, his voice, his heat, his cock pushing her closer and closer…

With a helpless cry, Harmony was hurled over the edge. Each vice-like clench of her slick walls stole a chunk of her strength. She moaned out, "Thor, oh, Thor. Uhh, oh gods, Thor."

"There's a good girl, come undone," he purred, stilling his body to relish the irreplaceable feeling of a woman's climax.

Harmony fell limp beneath him, panting like a worn out dog, her grip on him empty of strength.

"I will have my release, if it pleases my little lady," Thor murmured smoothly.

Unable to find her words, Harmony nodded, gasping. She was like a ragdoll as Thor resumed pounding into her with animalistic vigour. His sounds grew louder, more aggressive with each roll of his hips. He was like a beast, it was a little frightening, Harmony couldn't deny.

A final thrust wracked her weary body and Thor emptied his generous load into her stretched out quim, groaning wildly as he was wrapped in fiery passion, flaring with a burst of vitality before slowly descending into a blissful state of satisfaction.

He remained inside the girl, collapsing on top of her. He heard a vague squeak as his immense weight came down. Exhausted and content, Harmony slung her arms around his wide chest. They lay together panting, sated, a tangle of limbs. Harmony wasn't sure how long they lay there for, but it wasn't long enough.

A dull weight settled in her chest when Thor pulled his cock out of her depths, releasing a gush of their combined essences. Going against every ache in her body, Harmony lifted herself onto her arms, forcing herself to sit up. Her movements were broken as she slung her legs towards the side of the bed, and wondered how the hell she was going to manage standing.

"Where are you going, sweetling?" Thor asked.

Harmony looked back over her shoulder, "Don't I need to go?" she looked sheepish. Thor found it endearing.

"Not at all. My bed is yours for the night, and I was rather hoping you could stay," it baffled her how he could be so smooth and so confident.

"Really?"

Thor smiled wolfishly, "Really. Let me hold you, sweet girl."

Without another word, Harmony settled back into the bed. Thor's massive arms encircled her protectively, pulling her tight to his perfectly chiselled chest and lifting a leg over both of hers. The girl buried her face into his bulging pectorals, nuzzling his golden skin in silent thanks, and drifted into a peaceful sleep, happy for the first time since she could remember.

* * *

A few days later, the brothel's most reputable prostitute resigned his post and began his search for the little lady with chestnut curls and amber orbs – a twist of fate that nobody saw coming.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Apologies if there were any errors in this, I was desperate to publish this.**

 **Love and hugs xxx**


End file.
